Marrakov The Wiser
context: Marrakov The Wiser is a person of debatable origin, and is widely regarded through out Aldavian culture as a wise man who, in his prime age, recorded his experiences in different places in Tivaria. Many historians through out the lands have used his work as a pivotal point in writing out history. Some societies believe Marrakov was just a crazy man and disregarded anything he said. His age is also debatable, as it is evident through some of his journals that he has been around since the early days of the Age of Creation. Additionally, his rather unique look makes it hard to pin-point his exact race, although it is believed to be one of the Elven races, if he has lived as long as sources state he has. Appearance: Marrakov is described as being quite tall, often slightly towering some elves. He has thin eyebrows, and cyan eyes. His hair style has been noted to vary quite often, making it hard for scholars to pin-point his identity properly. His hair colour varies as well. Marrakov dawns a thick Bandholz beard paired with a mustache to match. Marrakov's ears have only ever been noticed a few times, as many of the hairstyles he dawned have covered them up, however there is a popular remark that Marrakov has the ears of a Goat. Marrakov is always described wearing the same strange vest, with robe-like properties. It bears resemblance to a sleeveless middrift coloured tunic, with similar coloured brown and black forearm gaunts. From his middrift lay thick, animal-skin shawls which are strngly believed to be made out of Minotaur hide. The back of his vest-like middrift has a long, thin coat, closely resembling a cape, which extends down to his black, baggy pants, and at his waistline it falls down to his ankles in a graceful manner behind him, leaving his front open. He has his black, baggy pants tight at the waist and tightly tucked into his shin-high black boots. Trivia: * Many people believe Marrakov often travelled to Nabelu-La to dye his hair to the many creative colours he has been described having, due to the expenses of dying hair, however some people believe he used Magic to change his hair colour. Changing things that are rooted biologically hints at a higher level of understanding Magic that can alter the world and different physical laws. * Marrakov's vest from waist-down is similar to an open long-coat, with the back covered up and the front uncovered and open. * It is widely believed that Marrakov keeps at least one copy of one of his journals with him at all times, perhaps even an empty tome to write down a new journal entry or write another poem. * There is common-talk amongst scholars that suggest Marrakov used the same altering Magical abilities to change the nature of his ears. It has been relatively open knowledge that some people have claimed to see him, and that he had the ears of a Goat. In Diang, many easterners refer to him as the Goat-eared Sonneteer, as a remark against his strange nature and passion for poetry and writing. In Diang, only the most capital areas are fond of Marrakov. The countryside believes he's some sort of trickster devil.